


Лучший образчик (или Совершенно великолепный план Уэйда по избавлению от хлопот с зелёной слизью)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Было бы лучше для всех не спасать Шаттерстара, но Уэйд ведь типа пытается подать достойный пример. И ещё ему доставляет, что самодовольного мудилу так легко отвлечь.Шаттерстару стоило бы возмутиться, но трудно возмущаться, когда это самое отвлечение — Риктор.





	Лучший образчик (или Совершенно великолепный план Уэйда по избавлению от хлопот с зелёной слизью)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superior Specimen (Or, Wade's Totally Awesome Plan for Not Having to Deal with Green Goo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733032) by [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo). 



К его чести, Уэйд раздумывал над тем, не оставить ли Шаттерстара мёртвым, всего час-два. Ну, может, три — когда путешествуешь во времени, чувство этого самого времени как-то притупляется. К тому же этот тип его бесил. Но он вроде как хотел подать достойный пример, и времени у него было завались, так что какого чёрта. Можно хотя бы попробовать.  
— Итак, Шатти, дорогуша, — технически, миссия ещё даже не началась, но, если Уэйд выпроводит его до того, как они отчалят, ему больше не придётся иметь дело с этим самодовольным мудаком. Идеальное решение. — Ты сказал, что во всём лучше людей.  
— Разумеется, — ух ты, и глазом ведь не моргнул. Наверное, всё-таки стоило бы дать ему превратиться в груду зелёного паштета. Серьёзно, Уэйд бы просто оказал этим услугу всему миру. — А что?  
— Раз ты настолько крутой, почему у тебя такой видок, будто тебе сто лет не перепадало? — Если, конечно, не считать это шило в заднице. — В смысле, для такого идеала во плоти ведь не проблема время от времени разжалобить кого на перепих.  
Шаттерстар нахмурился.  
— Я сосредоточен на выживании, а не на удовольствиях, — выплюнул он. — Воину не стоит отвлекаться на подобное.  
— О-о-о, — Уэйд щёлкнул пальцами. — Так ты просто не умеешь знакомиться!  
— Что? — у него крайне забавно дёрнулся глаз, Уэйд с трудом смог удержаться от смеха. — Как ты смеешь такое предполагать?  
— Эй, всё в порядке, все мы с чего-то начинали. В смысле, только глянь на меня, больная дырявая мошонка вместо лица, и всё равно встречаюсь с самой сексуальной девушкой на свете, — которая ещё и не мертва, и не умрёт, он спас её, насовсем, и у них будут лучшие детишки во всём грёбаном мире. — Но, видимо, раз ты такой стесняшка, то ничего не поделаешь.  
— Ты думаешь, я боюсь? — глаз Шаттерстара задёргался ещё сильнее. — У меня были противники куда хуже, чем плотские нужды!  
— Да, конечно, как скажешь, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — То есть, я мог бы подкинуть тебе это новое приложение для знакомств, специально для мутантов и прочих суперов, но раз тебе такого не надо...  
Сломался меньше чем за четыре секунды. Надо же. Уэйд считал, что бравый воин продержится хотя бы пять.  
— ...думаю, я смог бы продемонстрировать своё превосходство и в этой области.  
— А то, — Уэйд быстро послал ему смс со ссылкой. Что? У психопатичных наёмников и межгалактических гладиаторов тоже есть телефоны, иначе как заказывать пиццу? — Если никого не найдёшь там, по крайней мере можешь отправиться с нами. Обещаю, мы даже не будем смеяться. Слишком сильно.  
Странный глаз Шаттерстара сузился, и Уэйд с трудом удержался, чтобы не возликовать открыто. Рыбка полностью заглотила наживку. Так себе рыбка, конечно, но не суть.  
В лучшем случае Шаттерстар нароет себе там родственную душу и забудет про Уэйда. В худшем — этот идиот просто постесняется показаться на миссии и признать, что он никому не сдался. Иногда поступать правильно было так же весело, как взрывать всё к чёртям.  
(Взорвать всё к чертям оставалось планом Б, разумеется, это всегда план Б, за исключением тех случаев, когда это план А.)

***

Шаттерстар был вынужден признать, что для человека он весьма неплох.  
Конечно, встречались ему и более выдающиеся экземпляры, но этот парень по крайней мере выглядел здоровым и хорошо сложенным. Тёмные волосы и внимательные глаза привлекали взгляд, хотя, помимо них, ничего особенного он отметить не мог.  
— Риктор, верно? — под этим именем человек представился в приложении, так что казалось разумным использовать его.  
— Верно. А ты... Шаттерстар, так? — Риктор приподнял брови. — В твоём профиле говорится, что ты во всём превосходишь людей.  
— Разумеется, — это не хвастовство, если говоришь правду. Шаттерстар скрестил руки на груди. — Что, имеются возражения?  
— Хм-м... — Риктор натуральным образом смерил его взглядом сверху донизу, будто сомневался, стоит ли игра свеч. — Не. Думаю, мне сойдёт.  
Это был явный вызов. И воин никогда не отступит перед вызовом.  
По счастью, доказать свою доблесть было нетрудно. Он заблаговременно изучил этот вопрос, и, хотя вся эта ерунда со свиданиями смахивала на совершенно бессмысленный ритуал для спаривания, не собирался допускать промахов. Он покажет этому человеку, насколько он совершенен, и затем выследит Дэдпула и даст ему знать, как тот ошибался в своих инсинуациях.  
Он получил куда больше, чем просто удовольствие от осознания собственной правоты. Как выяснилось, Риктор был весьма хорош в доставлении иного рода удовольствий тоже, особенно при участии своих суперсил. Очевидно, что он был не настолько умелым воином, как Шаттерстар, конечно же, но в постели с ним скучать не приходилось.  
И вне постели тоже, Шаттерстар это быстро понял. Конечно, он не мог уйти после первого же контакта, это было равноценно признанию поражения. Он собирался превзойти его, доказать, что он лучший во всём, включая отношения, и не только в физических аспектах. Да, он не имел особого опыта в этой области, но досадный пробел оказался быстро восполнен. Риктор с охотой предоставлял ему возможности для оттачивания навыков, и, кроме того, Шаттерстар всё ещё не забыл тот пренебрежительный комментарий. Он обязан был показать Риктору, что он не просто «сойдёт» — он превзойдёт любого другого партнёра.  
— Серьёзно, не понимаю, что ты так на нём зациклился, — сказал Риктор, когда Шаттерстар упомянул это как-то раз спустя несколько месяцев. Они смотрели вместе фильм. — Я прикалывался. Ты в курсе, что я такой. Или ты встречался со мной, только чтобы я взял назад свои слова?  
Это было сказано с улыбкой, но Шаттерстар не прожил бы так долго, если бы не обращал внимания на язык тела. Риктор напрягся, будто готовясь к схватке — или, возможно, к побегу.  
Это никуда не годилось. Лучший во всём партнёр не заставил бы свою пару чувствовать себя так неуверенно.  
— Не говори глупостей, — он притянул к себе Риктора, и тот, прижавшись к нему, постепенно расслабился. — Я встречаюсь с тобой, чтобы показать миру мой безупречный вкус. Если я при этом ещё доказываю тебе свою доблесть как партнёра, там лучше.  
— Может, однажды ты всё-таки научишься говорить как нормальный человек, — фыркнул Риктор, затем развернулся и забрался к нему на колени. И, что ж, это было куда интереснее фильма. — Может, стоит поработать над твоими оральными навыками, хм?  
— У меня такое чувство, что это эвфемизм. — Не то чтобы он возражал.  
Позже, лежа в постели и ощущая спокойное дыхание Риктора на груди, Шаттерстар осознал, что в его словах не было лжи. Он хотел этого, он хотел Риктора, и не желал менять сложившуюся ситуацию.  
Это было куда эффективнее, чем начинать заново с другим партнёром. Очевидно, что так поступил бы любой воин. Кроме того, волосы Риктора под его пальцами были ужасно мягкими.  
Были и другие моменты личного просветления, случавшиеся с ним уже много позже. В один тихий осенний вечер он осознал, что эмоциональное удовольствие, что он получал от времяпровождения с Риктором, было так же важно, если не важнее, как физическое, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Когда Риктор однажды зимой, подхватив обычную простуду, обругал его за чрезмерное беспокойство о себе, Шаттерстар полночи провёл без сна от шока осознания — мысль о возможности потерять Риктора причиняла ему невыносимую боль. И когда началась весна, он заметил, что абсолютно ненужные эмоции и привязанности стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни.  
Последнее крупное озарение накрыло его летним утром, спустя более чем год после его первой попытки назначить свидание. Дом Риктора в какой-то момент превратился в их дом, и общий завтрак стал непременным началом дня. Вышеупомянутый завтрак как раз готовил необычайно радостный Риктор — одетый лишь в одни боксёры, он пёк блинчики. Это было прекрасное зрелище, и Шаттерстар наслаждался им сполна, попивая кофе, когда его настигла неожиданная мысль.  
Отвлечение. Не только вид мускулистой спины Риктора и его спутанных волос, и запах блинчиков, не только поскрипывающее где-то на фоне радио, прыгающее со станции на станцию, и даже не уютное тепло кофе. Всё это было одним большим отвлекающим манёвром, что по какой-то причине провернул Дэдпул, лишь бы удержать Шаттерстара подальше.  
Услышав, как выругался Шаттерстар, Риктор оглянулся на него через плечо.  
— Ты там в порядке? — нахмурился Риктор. — Внезапно так.  
— Нет, я просто... Подумалось кое-что, вот и всё, — Шаттерстар поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к Риктору. Аромат блинчиков, смешанный с запахом шампуня Риктора, будил голод — во всех смыслах. — Аппетитный вид.  
— Ты про меня или блинчики? — усмехнулся Риктор, по его телу прошла очевидная дрожь, когда Шаттерстар сомкнул руки вокруг него.  
— Почему не всё сразу? — Шаттерстар уткнулся носом в его вьющиеся локоны, собираясь с мыслями. Какой бы ни была мотивация Дэдпула, он свёл его с Риктором, и он не мог злиться из-за чего-то, что изменило его жизнь к лучшему.  
— А ну цыц. Я не позволю спалить наш завтрак только потому, что ты не можешь себя сдерживать, — и тем не менее Риктор сам прижался к нему задницей. Это противоречивое поведение, как был уверен Шаттерстар, являло собой один из примеров человеческой манеры заигрываний.  
— Значит, после завтрака? — он склонился к его уху, наслаждаясь тем, как от его дыхания у Риктора пробежали мурашки. — Так, чтоб дом задрожал.  
— Думаю, правильно говорить «чтоб земля задрожала».  
— Я знаю, что говорю, — ухмыльнулся Шаттерстар. — Я намерен доставить тебе столько удовольствия, что ты не сможешь сдерживать свои силы.  
В конце концов, он вне сомнений был лучшим в мире любовником — и рад доказать это.


End file.
